


Remember

by NeonSauce



Series: Yamaguchi Week 2k15 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Teammates//Crows</p><p>In which Shouyo discovers that <i>another</i> one of his teammates is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

Shouyo is a simple man.

He likes simple things. Meat buns, Natsu, volleyball, Kageyama’s tosses, K̶a̶g̶e̶y̶a̶m̶a̶'̶s̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶e̶, his team. He goes to school, suffers, eats lunch, suffers some more, and play volleyball.

What he does not need, is a situation in which he questions whether or not he wants to bang his teammate.

It’s a six on six, a normal weekly occurrence on fridays, and Shouyo’s side is losing. Captain thought it would be an interesting idea to split up to oddball duo, and to everyone’s surprise, Shouyo can hold his own fairly well without Kageyama. However, Kageyama’s overwhelming ability as not only a setter, but as an attacker is rather handy in this sort of situation.

34-35. They can do this. They can WIN.

“ONE MORE” Shouyo yells, and sprints at full speed towards the net. Yamaguchi gets caught up in his rhythm, and leaps to stop him. Sugawara takes that opportunity to toss past Shouyo straight to Tanaka. With a roar he springs into the air and slams his palms against the ball, but Azumane and Tsukishima’s combined blocking easily knocks it down to the floor. Nishinoya’s there, but there too late, and the ball hits the floor with a thud.

Shouyo lets out a wail, and somehow begins to tip backwards. Coach blows his whistle, but time seems to slow down in the way it does when he’s at the peak of his jump, and when Yamaguchi’s shirt floats up, he can see four crows pointed towards the sky on his abdomen.

Shouyo hits the ground, falls backwards, and before anyone can yell in either concern, anger, or glee, Shouyo screeches “YAMAGUCHI YOU HAVE A TATTOO”

The gym goes silent, and all eyes turn to Yamaguchi, who turns red.

“...yeah...” He says, laughing sheepishly as he scrubs the back of his neck. “I got it a couple weeks ago. My uncle did it.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya go for the kill.

“SHOW US, SHOW US” They chant, and Shouyo may or may not get in on it too. Yamaguchi - still blushing - slowly peels off his shirt and displays the tattoos. 

There aren’t four crows, there are six. They’re done in black, but with streaks of orange following them.

“The other six wrap around my hip and continue a little down my back.” Yamaguchi continues, and Shouyo can only gape openly at the black and orange birds weaving their way down Yamaguchi’s back. There’s a smaller one with brighter orange than the rest, hanging closer to a darker bird by the back. Near the front of the line, there’s a itty bitty bird with a small yellow streak on it’s wing hovering behind a large bird that seems to be timid, the way it’s wings don’t extend fully.

“Are those supposed to be us?” Sawamura asks, and Yamaguchi does the neck scratch thing again.

“You’re… you’re almost like my family at this point. And after this year, our team will never have this dynamic again. I don’t wanna forget that.” Yamaguchi stutters, cheeks flushing brighter with each word. There’s silence in the room, before the entire team collectively starts sobbing.

“YAM-A-GU-CHIIIIIII” Tanaka and Nishinoya cry, and Azumane joins them in the glomp that sends Yamaguchi to the ground with a small cry. Shouyo jumps on top, Sugawara joins them, and eventually the entire team - including Shimizu and Yachi - are on the floor with him. Takeda-sensei looks on fondly, while coach shakes his head and mutters something about “being too sober for this”, but there’s a soft smile on his face nonetheless.

Shouyo looks to the bottom of the pile and sees Yamaguchi, red-faced and laughing, looking more blissfully happy than Shouyo’s ever seen.

His heart beats a little faster and the only thing that crosses Shouyo’s mind is _goddamnit not another one._

He’s really gotta stop developing crushes on his teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is gonna be one of my favourites!


End file.
